the importane of being with jack
by JantoXDrose
Summary: Summery: jack is going to finally admit his feelings to Ianto and propose him but he makes one very bad mistake, he says it to Gwen first. Gwen isn't happy but she is not going to give up that easy. she is going to fight for jack and split the happy couple because she is sure that she is the one meant to be with jack. This is one of my first stories so please R&R but be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did Gwen wouldn't be the one to be left alive.**

**A bit of Gwen bashing in here.**

* * *

Gwen Cooper was sure that Jack was the man of her life and she wasn't going to miss her chance of happiness. She was absolutely convinced that they we're born for each other, but there was this one little matter of her beautiful captain being convince that he was in love with Ianto Jones. She had never believed that Ianto will be the one to make jack Harkness stay with only one person, Gwen had always expected for Jack to cheat and for Ianto to throw him out. Than she would seize her opportunity, she only needed to be patient. But yesterday Jack had confined in her that he was going to propose to Ianto and this made Gwen want to scream and rage. Still she kept cool and smiled and wished him luck, all the while planning on how to sabotage the wedding if not the engagement.

She was going to throw Rhys out and tell him that she had changed too much now and she wasn't the girl that wanted to marry him anymore. She could even try to tell him about her affair with Owen if Rhys persisted on saving there relationship. She was going to get Jack to sleep with her and make anything possible to conceive a child with him, so he would not abandon her to be a single mom and will leave Ianto. Her mind made up, Gwen went to the archives in search of artefact that will allow her to get pregnant even just from the one night. They she will have to find a way to drug or persuade Jack to sleep with her. Ideally Ianto will catch them in the process and have this sorted out with minimum effort. She didn't really have anything personal against Ianto, he wasn't much of a match for her. He was just a shy and boring office boy, but it seams that he had managed to catch the eyes of the captain. Who would really have him she didn't now, and that was why she was convinced that this can't be serious and last, not with a man like Jack Harkness.

Jack was fiddling with the collar of his shirt and checked his hair for umptied time in the mirror to make sure that everything was perfect. He was going to propose marriage to his boyfriend Ianto Jones and wasn't sure how it will be received. What if Ianto said no? Gwen had reassured him last night that Ianto wouldn't because he loved him but he started having his doubts again. They had never admitted to each other that their loved the other. They never even talked about a relationship, but after Rhys and Gwens wedding was coming closer, Jack started to think that it was time he made it official with Ianto and stopped the Welshman's doubts about his status in Jack's heart.

Just when he was finally picking up his courage and opened the hatch door of his manhole to go and find Ianto , Gwen entered his office out of breath.

"Jack you need to come and see an artefact it gave a pulse that almost blinded me. I know you have to talk to Ianto, but I don't know how important this is. Just come for a minute. "


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sighed with resignation and went to see what Gwen was talking about. There was this middlish in size artefact that looked wooden with a few peculiar marks and a couple of metal like spikes. It was brought in by Ianto last night and was deemed safe until now Gwen said it had blinded her. How it could have done this Jack didn't now since it was solid wood and had no lights.

"What it this racket all about gwen?" Jack asked irritated to be delayed for his dinner with Ianto. He had imagined it to be in really romantic in their favourite restaurant, the new French place by the quay, then jack would order a cake for desert, he had already booked the place and the cake, on the cake it was going to say 'Will you marry me Ianto?' and so jack was going to pop the question this way. Now he was going to be late because Gwen had got herself in mischief again.

"It just opened and sprayed me with something in the eyes," she shrieked indignant. "It really hurts Jack."

Taking pity of her he reached a hand and pulled her face to look in her eyes.

"Oh, come here you, let me see." He crooned.

Gwen smiled into jack's shoulder because she could feel her plan starting to work. He had stayed and was going near the box. She popped the lid of the box while he was cradling her and a strange aroma spread over the room. It was some kind of alien pheromones that made males ready for sex almost in an instant, she had found this on Tosh's info while looking for something to help her with jack. It was perfect because no one could later accuse her of tricking jack, he would be absolutely willing and it was an artefact that they thought harmless and she didn't even bring in there.

After a moment she could feel Jack's hands stray from her shoulders to her upper back and then lower and his lips were moist and hot on her skin. His light kisses were everything Gwen had imagined and she was sure that it was going to be perfect. Still she should play the innocent and try and pretend to protest.

"Jack what are you doing?" she protested weakly. Making the mandatory try to push him away. As she hoped and expected he held to her strongly and did not let her go. "I'm going to marry and you are planning to propose to Ianto tonight."

"Umm, did you smell so good naturally," he said pulling her closer and sniffing her neck, then licking it. "I will propose but later now lets see what we are going to be missing not being with each other."

She stopped protesting not wanting to risk him getting sensible and sending her home before racing to his glorified administrator boy.

Ianto was waiting for jack to come and pick him up from his actually now it almost was there home and to take him to the restaurant. He didn't know what was gotten into his lover but jack said that it was urgent that they dinner their tonight. It was almost half an hour now since jack should have came and had a little drink at the place before calling a taxi and going to the restaurant. Ianto decided that jack had probably run into a trouble with a weevil or a rift activity and will go straight to the restaurant so Ianto called a taxi and decided to go and sit their to wait for jack. He was a bit annoyed that jack didn't call him to inform him.

Dun, dun dun….what is going to happen? Will gwen and jack finish? You will find in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, stuff happened around me.

Gwen had always known that Jack was a passionate lover, or she had imagined and expected it, but what happened actually was beyond her imagination. Now she regretted even more that she accepted Rhys proposal for marriage. Still it wouldn't happen now anyway. She had made sure to get pregnant and she would leave Rhys anyway. She never kidded herself that Jack will be really happy at the first moment and will straight away propose her instead of Ianto, but she new that onse she could prove that she is pregnant with his baby, he would cave in.

She was going to make a test in a few days and then ask Owen to check her up and make sure that the baby is Jacks. Once this was out of the way she was going to excuse herself to Rhys and tell him that things just changed, she had other desires now, the adrenalin in the job was running high and things like this just happened. It wouldn't be that far off the truth anyway. Just bending it a bit.

Jack didn't realise when he had dozed off, but when his mind cleared off the lazy fog of the post coattail effect Jack suddenly jumped off the floor and looked at the sticky mess that his and Gwen's bodies we're. Admittedly she looked beautiful, with hair all tossed up, lips swollen by kisses and skin glistering with sweat. Still he could remember so many times in which Ianto had looked as gorgeous as her, or even more so in the same situation. And wasn't he supposed to be with Ianto now? Jack couldn't really remember what had gotten over him, and the problem is he didn't want to think about it because he didn't think he needed some alien reason to enjoy what they did.

Feeling guilty he stood up and offered his hand to Gwen to take and pull her up. She was still silent and only looked at him with these big doe eyes of hers.

"Jack…What did we do?" she asked almost fearful. "You should be with Ianto, and I should plan my wedding with Rhys."

"I don't know. Must be that alien box you called me to check," Jack answered feeling even guiltier. Had he ruined Gwens life? He wanted her to keep it real, and now… Was she consent? Or did he effectively rape her?

"I'm sorry Jack, but if its any consolation. I don't regret what happened, not really." She said to quench his fears almost as if she had read his mind. Or maybe that was just her knowing him really well, after all she was his best friend.

"Please, let's not talk about what happened again. Go back to Rhys and don't mention anything to Ianto," Jack said and made his way out. He was late but maybe he could still make it on time to save his date with Ianto.

Ianto was waiting in the restaurant for two hours now, and there was no sight of Jack. He wondered if Jack had been in some kind of an accident, or had a hard time catching a Weevil. Maybe the rift predictor program wasn't working all that good and Jack was out to check something that came through the rift despite the program predicting a quiet night. Ianto made a mental note to talk to Tosh about it.

After two hours and fifteen minutes, Ianto decided that Jack wasn't coming, maybe it had nothing to do with the work, maybe Jack just chickened out and didn't want Ianto to think that things between them we'er that serious to have a date in place like this. Sighing he paid the bill for the wine and the light starter that he had ordered while waiting and left the restaurant deciding to go back to his apartment and take some sleep before going to go to work tomorrow and having to face Jack again.

After straightening up quickly Jack took the SUV instead of the sports car and drove to the restaurant in a breakneck speed. It however wasn't fast enough because when he got there the receptionist told him that Ianto had already been there and gone. They told him to wait a bit and one of the waiters brought him the cake with the proposal message to bring home, since he had already paid for it. Jack took the cake and left the restaurant. He looked at the cake and sighed, it was too late now, Ianto was probably angry and he didn't plan on proposing him in that way. So before climbing back in the SUV, Jack threw the cake in the nearest bin. Probably some of the tramps will find and eat it.

Ianto had just changed from his nice suit to his home clothes which were tracksuit bottoms and an oversized shirt and had resigned himself to another glass of wine and a crap TV when the door opened and a very apologetic and flustered Jack came in. He wasn't even wearing a suit, so Ianto though that his assumption that Jack was working was right. He however wasn't covered in blood so he had made the effort to change before coming to Ianto.

"Jack you should've called me, I could have helped," Ianto admonished him gently. "Did you die?"

"I wish I had," muttered Jack which really puzzled Ianto.

What are they going to do now? Stay with the story to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wanted nothing more then just to hold Ianto and pretend that everything was ok and he really had been Weevil hunting and probably died once or twice. But he knew that he couldn't lie to Ianto not if he wanted to build a family with him. Of course now wasn't really the time to propose him marriage but he could at least be honest with him about what had happened while Ianto had waited for Jack. Still there was no need to go in details and tell him that he almost wished that Gwen didn't have to go to Rhys or that he didn't have to leave her, but jack was sure it was only a whimsical thinking and it was going to pass with the time when he have Ianto next to him to remind him why he choose the Welshman over the Welshwoman.

"I wasn't working Ianto," Jack murmured quietly. "I…there's no easy way of saying it, but…I was with Gwen."

There it was out now, now he only needed to see Ianto's reaction. He wished he could gauge what Ianto was thinking by his face, but there was nothing there. Only a blank mask, which was really bad, because Ianto put the blank mask on him now only when things were bad.

"You we're with Gwen?" Ianto asked in disbelieve. He couldn't believe that Jack had done something like this. He asked him out, wanted it badly enough to tell him to get home early and get ready for a posh restaurant, told him it was important and that he had something to tell him. Was it just that he wanted him out of the way so he can be with Gwen? Why the restaurant than? No, it was something else, Jack wouldn't send him on a non existent date just to be able to have a few minutes with Gwen.

"I'm not really sure what happened," jack was trying to explain holding Ianto by his hand. Ianto looked as if he was ready to bolt out the door at any moment, so Jack held him probably tighter that he should have.

"You are hurting me Jack" Ianto hissed at him annoyed and pulled his arm free with one jerking movement.

"I'm sorry but please hear me out Ianto" Jack pleaded with him. Ianto decided to give him time to explain he didn't think Jack had hurt him deliberately, he probably wanted to stop him from going. Enough to hold him to tight, enough to form a bruise probably.

"As I said I'm not really sure what happened. One moment I was preparing to go out with you, and the next Gwen called me to look at some artefact." Jack explained a bit more calm this time. "Then things got heated up and I was unable to stop myself from what I did later. Please you have to believe me, if I wanted to cheat on you would have I told you this?"

Ianto just shook his head at the moment, to stunned to be able to process what he had learned let alone understand what he was supposed to do in this situation. He felt faint, the noise around him started to dull like something that was coming out of a muffled speakers or behind a wall. The colours on the edges of his vision started too lose there brightness and suddenly the legs could not support him anymore.

Ianto could see Jack moving but it seems as if it was in some strange slow motion black and white movie, he could see that Jack was talking but he couldn't really connect the words into something comprehensible. Jack said something and helped him to the sofa just before the world went black for a moment and then come back to focus.

"Here, drink some water," Jack was saying helping him to hold a glass of water. "What happened Yan?"

"I don't know," Ianto said shaking his head. He really didn't, it could have been written off as just the shock of hearing that Jack had screwed Gwen, but it wasn't the first time it had happened to him in the last couple of weeks. "Owen thinks I'm either anaemic or diabetic but I haven't let him pock at me with his needle yet. I think is just tiredness."

Jack watched with concern as Ianto's hand shook a bit holding the glass but the colour on his face was almost back to normal and he looked better already.

"Please promise me you will see Owen tomorrow and will let him pock at you." Jack tried to keep it a bit lighter and not worry too much until they now what it was. He looked at his lover wondering if they we're ok.

"I promise," Ianto said. "But you need to promise me that what happened tonight will never happen again, or we, what we have is over."

Jack nodded, he was to chocked up with emotion by Ianto's ready forgiveness to say anything. Ianto seemed to understand thought.

"Alright, so what we're you going to tell me?" Ianto asked adjusting his position on the sofa and leaning on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll tell you some other day. It can wait."


	5. Chapter 5

** For the purpose of this story the events of the novel 'Almost Perfect' were Ianto was turned into a woman are happening before 'Exit Wounds.' So that's how some things in this chapter are possible.**

Gwen went home and without even bothering to greet Rhys she went into the bathroom. She took out the pregnancy test out of her bag and was ready to check. Realistically she new that it was too early, but she hopped because she was using an alien device to help her conceive that it will allow her to know in a faster way than in normal situation.

She tapped impatiently on the floor with her foot while waiting for the results to show up and when Rhys tapped on the door to ask her if she was ok, she lost it and snapped at him.

"Yes, I'm fine why shouldn't I be?" she asked annoyed.

"Well you came home late and then just ran in there without even as much as 'Hi, Rhys'. So are you sick, or did something happened at work. I swear if that Captain Innuendo of yours have don something…" Rhys' ramble trailed off as he went into the kitchen ready to prepare the evening meal. "I've cooked you some of your favourite lasagne, is gone a bit cold now, but is still ok. I've called Banana to be our best man."

Annoyed Gwen pulled the door of the bathroom open, but didn't come out because she was still waiting for that very important second line into the pregnancy test that she had made.

"Banana Boat, your best man?" she shrieked at him. "I'm not going near the altar if that mane is the only one you can find to be your best man."

Whatever Rhys said was drowned by her exited shout at seeing the two lines finally forming on the test. She was sure that now it would be hard to hide this from Rhys until she had Owen make the necessary scans and confirm who was the father, but she had to try, so she hastily pushed the test back in her hand bag. It wasn't the best place but it was somewhere that Rhys wasn't going to accidently find it in. Later tomorrow she would go to Owen, who had an alien ultrasound scan that could detect the foetus's DNA in its very early stage.

"What is it love," Rhys said running to the bathroom.

"Nothing, I just had the scare, I saw a spider, go back to the table I'm coming in a minute. "

TWTWTWTWTWWT

The next day in the Hub, Owen was faced with very worried Jack the moment he entered the place, and really tired looking and pale Ianto.

"Ianto said you think he is suffering from anaemia or something else, and he almost fainted last night, please can you check him?" Jack asked knowing that the two of them weren't the best of friends but that Owen would do everything to do his job properly.

Nodding Owen called Ianto at the medical bay and told him to prepare for an exam.

"I would prefer if Jack don't attend it," Ianto said apologetically. "Is nothing against Jack, I just prefer it to be only me and my doctor."

Owen shrugged and looked at Jack expectantly. Jack lifted an eyebrow but after an exaggerated sigh he left them alone trusting Owen to take care of Ianto.

"Ok tea boy lets see what's the matter with you," he said setting the scans ready and running all the test necessary on Ianto.

After a while of scanning and prodding, Owen just hummed and left Ianto's side to wait for the results and look at some screens. The silence unnerved Ianto more than if Owen would have just told him the bad news. And Ianto was pretty sure by now that the news were bad. Owen looked worried, and Owen never worried easily. He actually looked more than worried, he looked like someone who was wondering how to tell Ianto what he needed to once the results were confirmed. The computer pinged giving the signal that the results were ready, and if it was possible Owen looked even sick with worry after seeing them.

"Ok, I see is bad, so no point in sugar coating it around, just tell me how bad it is," Ianto told Owen not wanting to have the whole slow and gentle break of the bad news.

"Well you are anaemic alright, and it's normal in a pregnant person to be sometimes," Owen said almost chocking on the word pregnant. "What is not normal though is for a man to be pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Ianto asked in shock and disbelieve. "But I can't be, I'm a bloke."

"Well that's what the scans say. No wonder you feel sick, the male's body is not build to carry a baby, who knows what kind of difficulties you will meet."

"But…but…how…?" Ianto only managed to splutter.

"Well you know how this things happen, daddy really loved mummy, or the other daddy in this case."

"No, I mean, how? I'm a bloke the last time I checked," Ianto protested.

"Did you have sex with Jack when you was in a woman's body?" Owen asked nervous, telling his male colleague that he was pregnant was out of his comfort zone.

"Oh, God," Ianto moaned feeling sick again.

"I take it as yes, oh you bloody idiot. You need to tell Jack, and come for regular checks, I want to keep a close eye to your health since your body is not supposed to do this."

Ianto nodded. "I will later, but how is the baby going to come out?" asked nervously.

"Caesarean of course, how else? " Just when Owen let Ianto go after giving him some tablets for his sickness, Gwen ran in next to him looking flustered but happily exited.

"Owen, I need you to run a DNA scan on me. I'm pregnant but I'm not sure its Rhys'" she pleaded with him.

"Oh, no not you as well…So not his, have you been going lying around again?" Owen asked while preparing the scans once again. He just hoped Tosh wouldn't come and ask for a pregnancy scan as well because then they will have to turn the Hub into a nursery.

"What do you mean not me as well?" Gwen asked confused. "Is Tosh as well?"

"No just an old friend of mine, but it seems that everyone around me is having babies," Owen grumbled.

Laying her down on the cold table he took the alien DNA scan and started checking the foetus. Looking at the screen he couldn't take his eyes from the results. His hand shaking with anger Owen switched off the display before everyone else had seen it. Then he turned angrily towards Gwen feeling betrayed on behave of Ianto, something he never believed he would feel.

"It's Jack's," he hissed at her. "When?"

**Dun, dun dun…what is going to happen now? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the long gap in updating, but I was rather ill the last couple of weeks. Beside there aren't many reviews to the last chapter to keep me stimulated to write. Is it because it has a male pregnancy in and some people don't want there name on a place that will show they read male pregnancy stories? Or is there another reason?**

Gwen gaped at him at first not really daring to believe that she had done it and it had worked. Jack Harkness was finally hers. She could see that Owen was waiting for her answer and was in a murderous mood. She weighted her answer carefully not wanting to warrant one of Owen's nasty rants towards her. She wished she could brag on about what a cutting plan she had put into work, but knew that she couldn't. She planned on telling Jack in a nice and quiet moment. Now thought she knew that she can't because Owen was going to barge in there and shout at Jack before she had a time to find a quiet moment, so she chose to do it right after she left the medical bay.

"I don't know Owen, last night I and Jack shagged, but it was because… I don't know, for some reason neither of us could stop ourselves no matter how we reasoned that we should just stop," she said looking guilty all the while wanting to smirk at his face. "There was this device but it didn't do nothing but to flash in my eyes."

"And so you miraculously become pregnant," Owen snarled at her. "Don't forget that I'm a doctor, Gwen, I know how babies happen."

"Well maybe I was just ready fertile, and would have been pregnant with Rhys's baby if I hadn't spent the time with Jack," she almost shouted back at him. "How should I know!"

"Well, who should know if not you?" Owen said angrily.

"I'm not discussing this with you," Gwen said and jumped off the autopsy table walking off fast towards the Captain's office.

She knocked on the closed door and after a quiet and worried sounding enter from Jack, Gwen pushed the door open.

"Oh, I thought it was Ianto or Owen," Jack said still looking worried. "Ianto is sick and Owen was supposed to take a look at him."

Gwen felt a bit disappointed because Jack's worry for his lover was going to overshadow her news of the baby, but there was no time. If Ianto really was sick Jack might have to choose to stay with him despite her baby out of some misguided guild. So she needed to tell him before this, even then if Ianto was sick Jack probably would have already made his decision to stay with her and the baby.

"Jack, I'm pregnant," Gwen blurred out not really knowing how else to make the announcement.

"What?" Jack looked at her smiling. "Oh, Rhys is going to be insufferably proud, well don you two."

"No, Rhys is not the father Jack," Gwen said quietly, now worried how Jack would take it and started to fidget with her blouse. "You are the father."

Jack looked murderous for a moment then lost and finally shattered.

"But, I was going to marry Ianto," he said quietly.

Gwen could almost feel guilty for what she was doing when she watched the Captain looking so confused and sad for a moment, but than maybe the promise of a baby lifted his mood a bit. He still didn't look as happy as she hoped he would, but he didn't look all shattered either.

"You don't have to tell Rhys," Jack said with a hope in his voice. "You two can rise the baby as your own and be a great family, something you and Rhys always wanted. Yeah?"

Gwen shook her head sadly.

"I don't want to end up a single mother Jack, but I'm telling Rhys even if you wouldn't take a responsibility for the baby," Gwen said angrily and stood up starting to pace around the room. "I've lied to him because of this place and you lot enough already."

"Oh, that's rich now Gwen, suddenly feeling all noble towards Rhys while carrying someone elses baby," Jack spat at her.

"That's my choice to do Jack, your's is to choose if you are going to be the babies absent father, or active father."

"Of course I'll take my responsibility for the baby, " Jack said quietly sounding resigned and subdued. Now they had to tell the team and that would be the end of him and Ianto. He knew this, but he also knew that there was going to be a baby depending on him as father soon.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto needed to breath a bit of an air so when he saw Gwen going towards Owen, he knew that this was his cue to go out without the medic knowing where he went and pestering him about taking care of himself and telling Jack about his baby. Of course he had to tell Jack at some point and see what they can do about it, after all they were Torchwood, their should be something that could help. But first he needed to get his own feelings around the fact that he was carrying a baby. The more he thought about it, the more he started to think that maybe he didn't want some alien tech to take care of it. Despite of how scary and actually insane this sounded a little, tiny thing was growing inside of him. A miracle of a new life… But it wasn't natural by all logic and laws of nature he shouldn't be able to carry this. He felt panicky and nauseous, so he stopped by one of the wooden benches on the bay and sat heavily in it.

His hand unconsciously found its way to his abdomen and rubbed there before he had managed to realise what he was doing. Breathing heavily to calm himself, Ianto decided that he should go to Jack and tell him, then they will think of what to do. Rhiannon had always told him that two heads think better then one.

"Oh, God, Rhiannon," Ianto groaned. What was he going to tell his sister? After all, it's not everyday you find out your brother is pregnant. Maybe he could stay away from her and find an excuse to do this for over six months, and then tell her he adopted the baby. But who will give a baby to a single man?

He stood up and made his way towards Jack's office. When he entered the Hub, he could see Tosh already there typing on her computers and not even noticing his arrival. Owen however was staring up at him from the stairs of the med bay and was looking furious. Owen looked as if he was reading to kill whatever creature first gets near him. Not wanting to be that creature, Ianto swallowed and made his way towards Jack's office intend on getting this over with. Just when he was going to open the door, he could hear the raised voices of Gwen and Jack arguing about Gwen being pregnant and Jack taking a responsibility. Feeling ill, Ianto let go of the handle and ran towards the lower levels of the Hub that suited the archives.

Owen was more than furious with Gwen, he was going to kill her. He didn't even care that she was pregnant. Ianto had finally had something nice in his life, and then this freaky situation with him being a man and having a baby happened. It was going to be bad on him to get around anyway, but with Jack he had the chance to at least not get completely depressed, now though it seemed that he didn't even had Jack anymore. When he saw Ianto run down towards the vaults, Owen ran after him not wanting his colleague and friend to get ill somewhere where Owen could not see him. And he was bound to get ill, after all this emotional stress wasn't good for the baby, or Ianto who was carrying it.

"Mate, you've gotta tell him," Owen said to Ianto when he caught up with him. Ianto was leaning over one of the shelves and breathing heavily stifling sobs.

"I can't, if I was the first to tell him it would have been alright, but now is too late," Ianto said his voice was broken by the sobs. "Now he would think I did something so I can keep him to myself and away from Gwen."

"He wouldn't" Owen tried to reason.

"Yes, he would. I'm not telling him Owen, and I would be grateful if you keep quiet as well."

"And what are you going to do when you start showing?" Owen asked bitingly.

"I don't know. I still have to decide to keep it anyway."

**Will Ianto keep the baby? Please R&R. Reviews are love for the author. You know you want to tell me what you think of Gwen.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Tell me what I got to do _

_To make my life mean more to you _

_I could get so close it's true _

_If I was yours _

_Tell me what I got to be _

_To make you a part of me _

_There's no one else you'd ever need _

_If I was your _

_Mother, mother_

_**Bon Jovi- If I Was Your Mother**_

Owen stared at Ianto intently and after a moment shook his head. He couldn't let his friend do something that he most likely would regret later. Of course it was strange for a man to be in Ianto's position, and it sure was going to be more and tougher, but Ianto was the person with a bigger heart and most compassion for living things he had now. Even if Owen would never admit this out loud to the Welshman's face. With his sensitive soul, hidden under this cold and impassive exterior, Ianto was bound to regret and hate his decision if he killed the baby now.

"Ianto, let yourself time to think," Owen said gently to him and put an arm lightly on the other man's shoulder for support.

"I will," Ianto nodded. "I just so strange, I can't even get my head around how that is even possible."

"Well that I can tell you," Owen said glad to be of a help at last. While Ianto was out and Gwen was arguing with Jack he had looked some information over and done some tests. "You had sex with Jack the last night you were supposed to be woman, with the idea that once the night had passed you will be back to your dick wearing self…"

"Gee thanks for the gentle description Owen," Ianto interrupted and Owen was glad to see a hesitant smile grace his lips.

"Oi don't interrupt the genetic genius, Tea Boy," Owen bantered good naturedly. "I thought you want the explanation. So as I was saying, you two thought that you will have some innovative sex, and they you will be back to male in the morning. Only, nature thought differently. Your body started to change from the outside and in the morning still had the womb and other bits to contain life, by now your egg was fertilized, so your body had to keep the womb to support the new life. Maybe if the father was anyone else, the egg would have died and your internal organs would have got back to normal, but since the father is an immortal captain, the life force that keeps him alive, kept the foetus alive as well and thus you having a baby."

Owen finished with a satisfied smirk of an accomplished experiment and crossed his arms looking smugly at Ianto. He new, he shouldn't feel like it, but he had just unravelled something medically impossible and found out how it worked, as a medic Owen thought he was entitled to it.

Ianto just nodded not knowing what to say and brushed a hand over his puffed eyes trying to keep some composure, however little had left of it. He tugged on his suit and looked down at it, his face clouding and threatening to crumble once again.

"I won't be able to wear my suits soon, what am I going to wear?" Ianto asked, in what he thought was a pathetic voice and tried to clear his throat so it would not sound like this again when he spoke.

"You'll think of something mate," Owen said, not really thinking that what Ianto was going to wear was really the right issue here."Just come up there and make some good coffee and talk to Jack."

The look on Ianto's face turned from pitiful to murderous in one split moment.

"I can't even bloody drink a coffee now," Ianto shouted out the frustration of this realisation. "And you want me to make you some….You are shit Owen."

Owen lifted his hands up in the air.

"Ok, ok keep your hormones under control," Owen said and backed away ducking a flying folder. God it was going to be so exhausting to work with two hormonal colleagues, whose babies were both from the same father, and they could hardly stand each other. Yeah, life was interesting for Dr Owen Harper, or not…

"You know you can always come up and make some herbal tea then. I'm sure Tosh would love it," Owen tried to be placating. "Besides I need to make sure you have eaten today before the day works caries us away. Is important to keep your iron and sugar levels normal, they are going to fall easily, more than if you were a pregnant woman."

Ianto sighed, Owen was right he needed to take care and be extra careful because his body was most likely going to try and reject a baby that shouldn't be there. Would it treat it like an alien hitchhiker? Hopefully not, because without really have realised it, Ianto was thinking on keeping the baby. Now he only had to find the courage to tell Jack, before having to ask for a maternity leave together with Gwen, and try to explain why.

Ianto went to the kitchenette that was nothing more than an open counter into the Hub containing a sink, a fridge and his coffee machine. He looked into the drawer with the cutlery for some spoons, but suddenly couldn't stand the mismatching bits and blobs of old cutlery, pans, cups and bowls and threw then all in the bin one by one.

Hearing the commotion, Jack came near him.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" he asked gently but didn't not reach to touch or even hug him the way he would have before today.

"They don't match," Ianto stated as it was obvious what he was doing.

"What don't match Ianto?" Jack sounded tentative and give a worried look to his other three employees who watched from afar. Gwen had a guilty expression on her face and Jack felt like sighing in exasperation.

Instead the one who sighed was Ianto.

"The cutler doesn't match, and the dishes as well, the pan don't match the kitchen… So I had to throw them away," Ianto explained and started to sound frantic and upset. "Now I have to buy a hole new set and we have to repaint the kitchen, but then it wouldn't match the Hub."

At that moment Owen stepped to help Jack who looked positively helpless.

"Mate, listen to me," Owen ordered holding Ianto by the shoulders. "You need to calm down, yeah… Take a breath, we are gonna buy new stuff, but we can't repaint everything to suit your OCD. Is not going to do you any good in the long term, you need to work around it."

Ianto nodded and left what he was doing to sit on the battered sofa and try to calm his nerves.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but we have a flair of Rift activity near Buttown," Tosh's voice came to them from her workstation sounding apologetic.

"Ok, Owen and Ianto with me. Gwen and Tosh coordinate from here," Jack commanded.

"Jack, Ianto can't come on the field like this. Who knows what is out there," Owen protested using the upset state Ianto was as an excuse to get him to stay behind without telling Jack about the baby.

"Well with Gwen pregnant we are one person down, so we need every man out there," Jack said.

"What about Toshiko?" Owen tried to persist.

"No, she needs to be here and use the mainframe. I need to know that I can count on her computer genius for analysing any data we might find, or start a fast translation."

"Its ok Owen," Ianto sounded weak but resolute. "I can do this, let's go."

"Oi," Gwen called. "I'm still useful, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't shoot. My belly is still not that big that will trip me if I run. If Ianto comes, I'm coming."

She stated firmly. She new it was a bit irresponsible, she could be endangering the baby, there was no telling what could happen, and she wanted that baby so much. But she also loved her job, and although expecting mother she wasn't going to become a housewife, not until her belly made her wader rather than walk. Until then she would be the agent she had become.

Jack looked at Gwen and was reading to argue, but knew how futile this arguments could be, the woman was bloody stubborn. And the man as well, bloody Welsh people. He turned sharply on his heels and with a dramatic swish of the coat was out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I hope this chapter is going to be liked as well.**

* * *

The team followed jack out of the Hub and towards the garage to load the SUV and follow the Rift signal. Ianto could see Owen watching him darkly from the edge of his eyes. Making their way to the boxes with gear, Jack took his one hand and Gwen's in the other. Gwen give him a questioning look, but he just lifted an eyebrow at her. She reached towards his hand to snatch the case form him but Jack backed away, sniggering.

"You are not going to carry anything by your hand back from now, until the little one is out," Jack said and the only thing missing from making the situation even more nauseous for Ianto was jack sticking his tongue out playfully. Ianto's stomach twisted into a knot at the told of what it was going to happen, because he was sure that Jack was going to dump him really soon. And he couldn't tell him.

Owen reached towards Ianto's case, evidently trying to for Ianto what Jack had done to Gwen. But Ianto give him a look that clearly said: 'Cary my case for me, and your face is going to get acquainted to my right hook.'

Shrugging his shoulders Owen left the little twit to carry his own case if the so wished. The cases weren't that heavy and he still had a time until not being able to carry anything over a shopping bag. Finally getting into the SUV, Ianto traded his place in the front passenger sit to Gwen. He couldn't face staying next to Jack at the moment and having nothing but the front view to distract him from the captain.

Another bout of nausea hit him and Ianto was sure that he shouldn't have listened to Owen to quickly eat that bacon roll before they got to the car. It was threatening to come out now, as every breakfast that he had in the last couple of weeks. Just when he though that his stomach might have settled, the SUV gave a sharp lunge when Jack took a left turn way too fast. Ianto was happy to some extend to see that Gwen was actually looking quite green as well, her breakfast probably well on the way out as well.

Ianto was wondering who will be the first to crack and ask Jack to stop, so they can get out and promptly throw up. He thought he might be that unfortunate person, but then Tosh called and he had to push his discomfort down and think about the mission.

"The signal is coming at just a 100m from you, Jack," Tosh told them from the comms.

"Ok, we better go out and keep this on foot so we won't let them now we are coming by the motor of the car alerting them," Jack said and Ianto and Gwen were glad to be able to get out of the care and take a deep breaths to push the sick feeling back. Everyone filed out of the SUV and took their guns with them leaving the cases behind, everyone but Owen who took his medical kit with him in case of emergency.

"The signal is coming from the first building on your right," Tosh told them and left them to it not wanting to distract them with a chat.

"Ok, Gwen you are with me taking the left, Ianto and Owen take the right," Jack said and walked to the left side of the building followed by Gwen leaving Ianto to watch them going and feeling dejected used to being the one to go with Jack. Owen shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"We have to go mate, there's job to be don," Owen said sounding annoyed, and Ianto didn't know if he was annoyed with Ianto for getting distracted in time of the mission, of with Jack for the way he was acting. "You keep close to me and no heroics alright?" Owen told him firmly.

Ianto nodded and followed Owen to the right side of the building. He didn't feel heroic anyway. When they entered the building they were met by a dark room, the light from the outside was blocked by the blindfolds on the windows. A dark shadow hurried fast towards them, knocked Ianto on the ground and scurried outside. The impact was hart and in speed hitting Ianto right in the middle and knocking the wind out of him. Something heavy and hard hit him before he knew what was happening and threw him on the ground. He let out a quiet whimper, not even having the breath to yell and Owen shot the creature with a curse. Not even bothering the make sure that the fallen creature was really dead, Owen knelt by Ianto's side and checked the area around his abdomen. Ianto whimpered again when Owen touched his stomach. His face screwed in pain and Owen was sure he could feel swelling which could indicate starting to feel with blood internally, unless Ianto was in more advanced stage of his pregnancy and that was the baby. But Owen was mostly sure that it wasn't the baby, which only meant big trouble for Ianto.

"Shit, I told him not to take you to he field, " Owen cursed.

He could see Ianto fighting to stay conscious with too much of an effort and he was losing the colour of his face rapidly. Just before Owen could tap on his comm and connect to Jack to tell him that he was taking the SUV to get Ianto to the Hub, although a hospital would have been better because Owen wasn't sure that he could manage to save either Ianto or the baby alone, there was a shot from the left side of the building, and a distinct yelp by Gwen, and another shot that Owen was sure was from the Webley, and he was sure Jack had killed the other alien.

"Owen I need you the bastard Blowfish hit Gwen in the arm," Jack sounded worried over the comm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimes: Still don't own anything…**

**A/N:Hey hey hey guess who…. Yeah I'm back. Sorry for the late update, hope you like it.**

After Jack had spoken Owen could hear Gwen whimpering in the background. And Jack trying to console her.

"She is hit in the arm, Jack" Owen said. "I have more pressing matters here. Ianto is in big trouble some alien thing hit him in the stomach and I think he has internal bleeding." Owen knew that he should tell Jack about the baby now, but he had promised Ianto not to do it unless the Welshman gave him permission, and right now the Welshman was passed out in his arms.

"I'm going to take him to the Hub with the SUV, you call an ambulance for Gwen," Owen said.

"But what if something happens to the baby that Gwen carries because of the blood loss or the shock?" Jack asked sounding nervous, in indecision and concerned. He as scared for what could happen to Gwen's and his baby, but he could hear the almost panic in Owens voice when he spoke about Ianto.

"Jack, right now I think Ianto's life is in more immediate danger than Gwen's" Owen said annoyed.

"Alright, but isn't it better if the ambulance comes for Ianto, if it's that serious you can't handle it alone," Jack reasoned wanting nothing more to run to the side of his lover and hold him tight in his arms, but he new that if he does he would only be in the way and that Owen new what he was doing better than Jack. Jack could only help Gwen at the moment and then leave her either at the hospital or with Rhys and run to Ianto's bedside.

Owen wanted to shout that, yes, it was better to have him in a hospital and a whole team of specialists working on him, but he cant because Ianto is pregnant, and how do you explain a pregnant man to the medics, but he also new that he couldn't say this because he promised his friend not to tell Jack about his condition.

"No, Jack is not, I have no time to explain to the medics there what happened, and they wouldn't tread him, if I don't explain it. Beside how do I explain it when it could very well be something that is alien and could have left a mark?" Owen hissed in the earpiece frustrated. "I have to try it alone, and hope I'm good enough to save him." And the baby was the unspoken thing.

"I don't care what the doctors will find out, you can retcon every one later if you want, I don't care, just go there, be your usual obnoxious self and demand them to help," Jack shouted back, he wasn't going to lose Ianto just because Torchwood didn't want to explain about aliens, he would retcon the whole hospital if needed.

Gwen moaned again next to him and he fished out his mobile to call an ambulance for her.

"Just keep calm Gwen is only an arm scrape," Jack hissed at her.

"But I feel so faint," Gwen murmured weakly leaning on him.

"Gwen, please, I need too concentrate, Ianto's life is in danger."

On the other side of the building Owen held the limp body of Ianto in his hands and could feel his faint pulse going weaker.

"Sod this Jack, the hospital might have more doctors, but they don't have the tech I have. I'm taking him to the Hub in the SUV, you wait for the ambulance with Gwen," Owen said, he new that Jack wanted to come with them in the SUV but someone had to stay with Gwen at least until the paramedics showed up. And he couldn't wait a minute longer, so he just had to leave Ianto's lover behind. Beside Owen was really annoyed with Jack today, so it served him good to have to fret about Ianto for a while.

Jack waited with Gwen but fidgeted and phased all the while until the medics came and he explained to them that she was pregnant but still worked and got hit. Gwen pleaded with him to come with her to the hospital, but Jack told her to get back to Rhys when they had dressed the wound and talk to him if she so wished. Then he ran to the Hub to see Ianto. His beautiful Ianto whom he haven't spared a minute that day, and who now was fighting for his life. Tears sprang to Jack's eyes, but he shook his head refusing to let them fall.

Owen barged in the garage shouting for Tosh to get a gurney, but she was already there waiting being ready the moment she head him saying he was going back with Ianto. Tosh looked at the prone figure of her friend and let out a tiny sob. He looked so pale as if no life was there at all, Tosh watched as Owen worked frantically around Ianto and helped from time to time when the doctor shouted for her to pass him something. At one moment it looked as if Ianto was going to flatline and Owen looked ready to cut him open, but whatever the doctor had just injected worked and they both let out a sigh. Still Ianto looked in a bad way, Owen cut a small incision in Ianto's belly and put a tube in. Immediately some dark red blood started to flow through it, too dark to be normal, probably clothed in his stomach Tosh thought. Owen hastily closed it when the blood become a clearer red. Finally sighing Owen covered Ianto to the shoulders and took off his gloves and coat.

"Nothing to do but wait now," Owen said to Tosh quietly and looked at her. Should he tell her about the baby. Probably not it was Ianto's secret.

"Owen, what kind of a kick did Ianto take, because even if its alien, this was too serious," Tosh said. "I've never seen such a thing happening after one kick."

Ok, decision to tell or not taken out of his choice Owen thought.

"Tosh, Ianto is pregnant," Owen said and on seeing her confusion in her face he lifted his hand. "Something to do with him being a woman a few weeks ago, jack being immortal and they having sex. I'll explain later, but now Jack is here." He said quietly to Tosh. "Don't tell him let Ianto decided when or if."

She nodded and watched as Jack jumped from the invisible lift stone without even bothering to wait for it to descend properly. He swayed dangerously of falling down the stairs a bit, but then steadied himself and ran down to the med bay without even greeting them.

He stopped shocked at seeing his young lover laying on the autopsy table, too pale and still and too much looking as if ready for an autopsy. If it wasn't for all the tubes and machines that he was hooked up to it would be hard to be sure if he was alive or not. Jack approached the table and took one of Ianto's hands sitting on a chair. "Oh, Yan," he whispered tears finally flowing from his eyes unchecked.

_Oh the tension, what is going to happen from now on?_


	10. Chapter 10

When Gwen got home with her arm bandaged Rhys ran to her side and took her carefully in his arms.

"Gwennie, what the hell happened to you? Is it Jack again? Where did he sent you this time?" Rhys fired the questions at her rapidly not even waiting for an answer.

She leaned on him and felt like crying because she still cared about Rhys and what she had to do but she couldn't let the opportunity to have jack pass her, so she had to let go of Rhys. She just didn't want to hurt him because he was never going to forgive her and she would loose him even as a friend. But there was nothing else to do if she wanted Jack.

"Rhys I'm sorry," Gwen murmured hiding her face in his shoulder.

"What for?"

"I'm pregnant," she said and before she could explain she heard Rhys swear and push her to look at her face.

"Bloody 'ell, that's brilliant," he exclaimed. "But what the hell were you thinking going out there getting shot? When are you going to start thinking with your brain love?" he added angrily.

"Brilliant? Rhys the child is Jack's and I'm really sorry," she could see the pain written on his face. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't know how to tell him in a gentler manner. So she was direct.

Rhys pushed her out of his hands and started to pace around the room tearing at his hair in anger.

"Jack fucking Harkness," Rhys shouted making Gwen cringe and jump slightly in fright. "I bloody knew it, when I asked if you fuck him, I knew it."

"Rhys, listen to me," Gwen said pleadingly reaching a hand at him. "When you asked this question I didn't, and I still love you, but I'm not the girl you wanted to marry anymore. And I'm not the girl that accepted to marry you Rhys. I've seen too much, I've done too much, and I've changed. Jack is someone who knows more about who I had become, than you. And I'm sorry Rhys but that's the truth."

Rhys pulled out of her grasp and went into the bedroom taking a carry back and starting to throw some of his stuff in it.

"Rhys, what are you doing?" Gwen asked tearfully.

"What does it look like? I'm moving out, I'll come to collect the rest of my stuff when you are not around," he said back tensely. "Bloody hell Gwen, I even cooked you a dinner hoping to have a nice night with a movie. I love you I do, but that's too much even for me Gwen."

He took some items from his bathroom and left without another word slamming the door at his exit.

TWTWTWTW

Jack sat by Ianto's side until Owen said that everything was ok with his lover and that now Ianto only needed to wake up and have a bit of rest. He had to finally leave for a while to visit the toilet and to take a shower. He left his coat covering Ianto just in case Ianto woke up before he came back, this way Ianto would know that Jack was there and will come back to him soon.

Ianto woke up soon after jack left feeling faint and sick but the scent of Jack near his face made him smile. Owen went to the med bay when he hear the change in the machines indicating that Ianto was awake now.

"Hey, tea boy. How are you feeling?"

"Like my brain is stuffed with cotton," Ianto answered quietly watching Owen take his pulse and write something down on his chart. "My baby…"

Ianto remembered that something was very wrong with him after they left for the retrieval mission and was panicing about his baby. The machines started to beep picking up on his elevated heartrate. "It's alright, the little twat is fine," Owen said smiling slightly to calm Ianto down. "You need to calm down this is not good for you or the baby."

Ianto nodded and took a deep breath, watching Tosh run in the med bay and hug him carefully. It puzzled him because she held him as if he was made out of glass.

"Oh Ianto, I was so scared that we were going to loose you. What were you thinking going out there pregnant?" She said and looked at him letting him know that she knew about his condition. "Is not Owen's fault. I had to help him take care of you, so he had to tell me. You need to tell Jack."

"I will," Ianto agreed with her easily. "But can you make some tea first?"

"Oh, that's priceless. I tell you to tell Jack and you refuse, Tosh tells you and you agree without a fight." Owen grumbled.

"Because I like Tosh," Ianto said smiling.

"Twat."

At that moment Jack rushed in there with his hair still dripping water and only his undershirt, his dress shirt still clasped in his hand.

"Ianto, you are awake," Jack shouted and ran to hug him stopping in the last moment the urge to crush him in his arms. "Owen why didn't you call me immediately? I was so worried about you love."

"Hey, its alright I'm ok now," Ianto said kissing Jack gently on the lips.

At that moment Tosh came with a tray of teas and shot a look at Jack that could have killed him permanently if he could die.

"Yes, because you are so worried about Ianto, you got Gwen pregnant," Tosh hissed. "Here is you're tea Ianto, I will come later when Jack is not by your site. "

Jack frowned, but knew that Tosh was right and didn't challenge her, he just hoped that she could forgive him enough that they could still work efficiently together. Knowing Tosh they won't have trouble in professional matter, but he was sad to lose her friendship.

Before he could contemplate what to do Gwen rushed into the hub flustered and tearful. She looked at Ianto and then at Jack.

"God, Ianto I'm glad you are alive, are you seriously hurt sweetheart?" she asked sounding sincere.

"Yes, Gwen not that you care too much seen as your trying to steal my man by carrying his baby," Ianto retorted. Jack hissed his name admonishing him that Gwen had just trying to be nice and asked after his health.

"Jack we need to talk," Ianto answered him but Gwen had started to cry again.

"When you are feeling better we will. I'll take you out for a dinner, then a quiet night at home with your favourite lemon cheese cake, but now you need your rest." Jack said and when Ianto closed his eyes Jack left the med bay leaving Owen to make sure his patient was going to sleep peacefully. He didn't take his coat from Ianto leaving it as blanked of comfort.

When they were out of earshot and could not disturb Ianto's sleep Jack turned to Gwen.

"Why are you crying? What's the matter Gwen?"

"Rhys left," she said sobbing. "Now I'm going to end up a single mother."

"Gwen, I'm going to take care of the baby, I'm not going to let you raise it alone, but I love Ianto. And if he is willing to forgive me and still be with me I'm not going to leave him."

"And if he doesn't?" Gwen asked and Jack thought he could hear a hopefull note in her voice but didn't believe that Gwen would be like this.

"Then I'll take you and the baby to give her a proper family," Jack said not too enthusiastic and sincerely hoped that Ianto would forgive him. Not that he didn't love Gwen, but he could not leave Ianto even for Gwen. Not unless Ianto left him.

In the med bay Ianto had so much going on through his head that he couldn't sleep. He kept his eyes shut for a while but his sleep evaded him and he finally gave up pulling the coat near his face and sniffing it. His tears running unchecked from his eyes. He wanted to tell Jack, but Jack seemed to be interested in Gwen and her baby. And even now when he wanted to talk to him Jack decided to let him sleep and go talk to Gwen who came crying. No doubt she had dumped Rhys and now was planning no taking Jack from him. He felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen, thanks to Owen's drugs the pain wasn't too bad, and reached to touch his stomach. Now even his stomach had a scar even if just a small one, and when he had to deliver the baby the scar was going to be a huge one, would Jack still find him attractive? Gwen was most likely going to be unmarred by her delivery and her stomach would be as smooth as now. Ianto was so scared of what was ahead of him as no one had seen another pregnant male so far. What was going to happen if something went wrong? How were they going to know? Would he have to be confined to the hub for the last 4 months of the pregnancy, because how was he going to go around the streets with a baby bump?

All these questions were warring in his brain while he put his hand in Jack's pocked feeling something square when he put the coat to his face and his curiosity won over his guilt of checking Jack's pockets. When he pulled his hand out, it held a red velvet ring box.

"An engagement ring?" Ianto mutterer quietly frowning. So Jack was moving really quickly, he had just discovered that Gwen was pregnant and had already decided to marry her. Ianto returned the box in the pocket feeling sick and faint once more, but determined that he will talk to Owen to remove the baby and they he was going to leave Torchwood.


	11. Chapter 11

A'N: Sorry for the late update but I don't have computer. My broke and now I have to make out with when I go to my sister's.

Tosh watched Jack leave the medical bay where Ianto resided with Gwen and going to his office, and huffed annoyed. His lover had barely made it and the moment Cooper came all teary eyed and waved her tail in front of him jack followed like a dog in heat. She continued to type annoyed hitting on the keys on her keyboard with enough force for even the usually oblivious Owen to notice that something was on Tosh's mind.

"What is it Tosh?" he asked reaching to stop her hand. "Will you bloody stop this noise, it drives me round the bend."

Tosh stilled and then lifted her head to look at him. She threw the medic a scornful look.

"I was trying to figure out why Gwen had suddenly asked you for a pregnancy test the same day you discovered that Ianto is pregnant." Toshiko explained. "It just seems off. How did she know that it was Jacks? I don't think she would have asked you for a scan if she thought it was Rhys's."

Owen chewed on his lower lip in thought for a moment. Tosh did had a point in there, if Gwen thought it was Rhys's baby, she would have just gone to the hospital. The only reason to come here and ask Owen for the scan is that she would make sure that Jack found out as fast as possible that the baby was his. But this still didn't fix the problem that Jack was involved, and there was nothing strange for Owen that she would like to let him know. Jack wasn't blameless, the only mystery was how did Gwen know so early in the pregnancy? Did she manipulate it somehow.

Tosh was playing with small cubical device in her hand and was inspecting him.

"Two nights ago Gwen called Jack to help her look at this device. She said that something sprayed here from it." Tosh was talking more to herself than Owen at that moment. "After that somehow the CCTV got faulty and didn't record. But the device doesn't seem to do anything else than just sit there and beep from time to time. Its not even active…"

"Yeah, but what's it got to do with Jack cheating on the Tea Boy?" Owen asked.

"What if it was activated then, but is not active now because it had done its job. You know these aphrodisiac devices we found a few months ago that spread a drug and pheromones? What if this is something like this?" Tosh asked swirling around in the chair with enthusiasm.

"Alright, that could account on Captain Erotica cheating, not that he need additional drugs for something like this. But where does it leave Gwen's pregnancy?" Owen asked impatient.

"Maybe she used another device?"

"Tosh are you suggesting that Gwen is creating an evil plot inside the organisation? Because that's a lot of an accusation."

Tosh just nodded not trusting herself to speak, because she knew how heavy an accusation this was to put on a colleague and a friend. Not that Gwen had ever been much of a friend but still…

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto didn't want to disturb Owen especially when he was talking to Tosh, but he really needed to talk to him. So he did all that he could to get up off the make shaft bed out of the autopsy table without dislodging the cannula of his IV and tried to took the IV stand with him. But he had forgotten the heart monitors that Owen had attached to him and the moment he tied to stand up they disconnected and the monitor gave a flat line and the alarm blared. Cursing Ianto sat back on the bed, he could feel the pain in his abdomen as a sharp and hot pain which would had prevented him to walk anyway.

Owen ran down the steps of the medical bay looking ready to work hard too get Ianto back to the living. Tosh was behind him looking sickly worried.

"Oh, you bloody bastard," Owen shouted when he saw that Ianto was not only alive but also sitting up. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I need to talk to you," Ianto stated calmly not raising to Owen's bite. Owen took one look at Ianto's stony expression and decided that indulging him would be less of a hassle than trying to banter or reason with him. He nodded to Tosh signalling her to go back to the main Hub and leave them alone.

"Alright, what do you want?" Owen asked irritated.

"I want you to take this thing out of me."

"This thing?" Owen spluttered, "This thing is you baby, Ianto, not a thing."

"I don't care, I don't want it! Take it out!" Ianto said firmly but the way the fingers played with the hem of his shirt belied his determination.

"I can't mate think about it. It's your baby, I know you are scared and hurt now, but do you think you can live with yourself if you kill your baby?" Owen's voice had lost the ire now and had become soft and concerned. The same way he was the last two days which had really surprised Ianto.

"I know what I want! I'm not a child!" Ianto was the one who sounded irritated this time.

"Ianto, if you were a woman, it would be morally bad doing it, but it would have been physically easy in the early stage of the pregnancy. But you are a man, I've never studied a pregnancy in a man, I don't know what to do or what can go wrong. Is too risky I can't do it." Owen refused to do it firmly.

"Alright then, if you don't want to help me I'll go to UNIT and ask for help. Their medics will know what to do. I was going to quit anyway." Ianto informed Owen with determination.

Owen looked shocked, he didn't know what to say. He reached towards Ianto but he was careful not to hurt him, mindful of his stitches.

"Ianto they could start experimenting on you. You know what UNIT could do with a pregnant man."

"Martha won't let them," Ianto said.

Owen could see the determination in his eyes and decided to leave him to rest helping him to lie back down. He was going to talk to Tosh and Jack they could be more successful with talking Ianto out of this frankly stupid decision.

Oh, Ianto… what is he going to do? Do you want me to resolve the plot soon, or do you want more drama?


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto waited for Owen to go and talk to Jack and quietly and painfully slowly got up from the medical table that was accommodated as his bed and made his way towards Gwens desk to write down his resignation letter. He thought about the irony of having to use Gwens desk, but it was the closest one to the med bay and Ianto was sure that he wasn't supposed to be up yet. He sure felt not stable enough, and it was probably bad for the baby, but he was going to get rid of it anyway, so it wasn't like he was too concerned to keep it.

The moment he had this thought, his very soul felt heavy and overwhelmed with guild. He rubbed a hand over his still almost flat stomach and thought about the life that was growing there, and that he was going to cut off. He could feel a slight bump, his abdomen had become slightly rounded, not enough to show through the clothes yet, but enough for him to feel it. The tears that Ianto had thought had dried out started to cloud his eyes again, but he shook them away. He felt sick with guild, but he couldn't keep the baby, he was a man, and men weren't supposed to have babies. Especially not when the father was going to have a baby from a woman, and was about to create a normal and proper family.

When he finished his resignation letter he put it on the side so no one will accidently pick it up with some paperwork and got it either filed into the archives or lost. He tried to stand up carefully and get back to bed but a pull in his abdomen made him grip the desk and grit his teeth in pain. When he got his breathing under control and the pain stopped he could feel a hand on his shoulder. The hand was small and female and Gwens voice asking him if he was alright confirmed it.

"Yeah, fine," ianto answered not wanting to appear vulnerable to gwen of all people.

"Do you want me to get you anything to drink love?" Gwen asked concerned and when Ianto looked at her she looked back at him earnest. He knew that he should hate her, but he couldn't be angry with her in moments like this when she was really worried about the well being of someone.

"Just some juice or water," he said and give into her wanting to take care of him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen left Jack's office a bit annoyed but hopeful. He had consoled her after her split up with Rhys, but he kept on avoiding her question if he was going to take her in. He kept on telling her that he will take care of the baby, but kept on mentioning living with Ianto. If he was going to only take care of the baby from distance, then what was the point of her going through all this trouble and losing Rhys?

She didn't quite slam the door to jacks office when she left but it was a close call. Her arm stank from the wound and she felt a bit sick and hungry, so she went in search of a snack around the Hub, and that was when Gwen saw Ianto at her desk. She was quite sure that Owen had instructed the young archivist to stay put, so she was curious at what was so important that he will endure the pain of his injury to do it. She thought first of calling for Owen, who she passed by on her way out of jacks office, but then decided to go and see if she could get Ianto back to bed without a hassle.

When she approached the desk she saw that Ianto was writing a resignation letter, and secretly smiled to herself. So after all her plan worked to cause a trouble in paradise. Ianto would never leave Torchwood if they were ok with Jack. The only reason for Ianto to leave Torchwood would be if he didn't want to see Jack anymore. Perfect, Gwen thought.

At that moment Ianto stood up and she could see his discomfort, and a thought struck her at once, a new plan brewing up in her mind. She put a hand on his shoulder and made the effort to look and sound concerned. She asked softly if he was feeling ok, and if she could bring him something to drink. When he looked at her and asked for water, Gwen felt like cheering out loud, but reigned in her triumph. She went to the kitchen niche and slipped a couple of white pills into Ianto's water before giving it to him and watching him drink it all.

When after a couple of minutes he seemed to get more and more tired and sleepy, she offered to drive him home. Ianto looked up at Jack's office, but the captain was still in a heated argument with Owen and he didn't want to sleep on the autopsy table, so he accepted Gwen's offer to drive him home. He missed her smile when he wasn't looking at her.

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, what did GWEN give to Ianto?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the late update but I don't have no money for new computer and can go to the library until now. **

Owen stomped into Jacks office with a great force. He shut the door in such a forceful way that the glass on it rattled and was in a danger of breaking. Jack looked at him sternly and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity prompting him to talk, owen sat down but then decided that he couldn't just sit down and stood up starting to pace around the room.

'Jack bloody Harkness, ' he bellowed. 'I don't know what you had said or done to the Tea Boy to change his opinion so dramatically but you need to go out there and talk to him. He wants to leave Torchwood and make an abort. '

Jack just gaped at Owen for a moment not understanding what the medic was talking about. Ianto and abort? What did that mean? Owen looked at Jack and thought that maybe he had said more than he should have, but he couldn't keep quiet anymore despite what he had promised to the Welshman. He could see Ianto sliding down a road of pain and despire and if he killed his baby, and Gwen had her well and healthy this will be the end of Ianto. Owen thought.

"What do you mean Ianto wants to leave Torchwood, and what is that about abortion?" Jack asked bewildered looking dazed and confused.

"He is pregnant Jack," Owen tried to say this as calmly as he could.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Jack asked dumbly. "This is Ianto, Owen, he is a man. Gwen I can believe is pregnant, but Ianto?"

Owen huffed an exasperated breath out. 'Jack, after everything we have seen, and after you had made comments about being pregnant, you can't accept that Ianto is?'

Jack looked a bit guilty and taken aback.

"But I'm from the 51st century Owen, we can get pregnant, Ianto is a normal male from the 21st its impossible for him."

'You are forgetting that he actually was a woman a few weeks ago, and you had sex with thim,' Owen pointed out impatiently not being in the mood of playing a game with dumb with the Captain. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to explain all of it to Jack as well. However jack being from the 51st century meant that he had more experience of changes in the body to accommodate the baby, and instead of wasting time in interrogating Owen, he leapt up. He was a bit pale and shaken but looked determined.

'How did he take the news?' Jack asked. "I thought that he loves me enough to want to keep the baby…Actually why didn't I know until now and you let me get him into the field."

Jack rounded at Owen angrily realising that when Ianto was hurt on the field it was that serious because he was pregnant and his and the baby's lifes were in danger.

"Shit Owen."

"Yeah, quite." Owen muttered. "You didn't know because Ianto made me promise no to tell you anything. He thought that you will freak out, and that you would prefer Gwen anyway, now that she carries your baby and don't have Rhys."

"So he decided to end it?" Jack spat angry that his lover didn't leave him any say in the matter.

"No he was ok with carrying it to term until you started to get all protective and lovey with Gwen Fucking Cooper." Owen spat back not less angry. "I think he found something that made him wanting to leave. It looked like something in a box, maybe the ring you were to propose to Gwen with?"

"What?" Jack turned around sharply looking surprised. "The ring? But that was for him. I was going to propose to him. Didn't he see that the ring was male one?"

"Shit!" this time it was Owen's turn to curse. "You better run after him then before he had gone off."

"Where is he going to terminate a male pregnancy anyway?"

"At UNIT," Owen said. "I think he thought that Martha would help."

Jack ran to the door of his office to stop Ianto but saw only the empty Hub devote of his lover or any other employee. He dialled Tosh, and she showed up from the cell level looking nervous and gazing around herself.

"Is Gwen here?" She asked tentatively.

"No," Jack said curtly. "But right now I'm more concerned about Ianto. Can you track him and see where he is gone?"

Tosh nodded looking confused.

'I found something about Gwen,' she said while trying to track Ianto.

'What did you find?' asked Owen

"It was on the CCTV," Tosh said nervously and give Jack a flitting look. "She used the fertilize devise before using the one with the gas on Jack and sleeping with him. It wasn't like both of them were affected by the device and couldn't think, she could and planned it so she could get pregnant by Jack."

Jack slammed his fist on the desk and swore. 'And now Ianto thinks I want to leave him for her and he is planning on aborting.'

While he was raging Tosh had located Ianto.

"He has gone home Jack," she said.

When the Captain started to run towards the cod door she ran after him and held him in place/

"Give him some space," she said. "Don't barge in, let us keep an eye at him for the moment and when he cools down you can go and talk to him. Meanwhile deal with Gwen."

Jack nodded and started to dial Gwen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen managed to keep Ianto awake and upright enough to get him to his flat without having to drag him. She smiled to herself because she knew that it was better for them all that Ianto had taken the Retcon, he had been through so much, and was hurting more than anyone at his age should be. And now that she could make a family with Jack Ianto was even more devastated, when her baby was born he would probably shatter completely. He was planning on leaving Torchwood, probably not wanting to be on the way of two people who could be happy by causing Jack to stay with him out of misguided guilt. She had seen his resignation paper, and Jack would have had to Retcon him anyway as it was a procedure, she knew how hard it would be for the captain, so she did it for him to spare him the guilt and the hurt. All in all she had made them all a favour.

Gwen managed to get the almost unresponsive now man into his bedroom and almost gently tucked him into bed.

"Good night Ianto." She said with a smile before she turned off the light and left.


End file.
